This Application claims priority of China Patent Application No. CN 201310410710.7, filed on Sep. 9, 2013, and the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to displays, and more particularly relates to a touch display and a method for manufacturing the touch display.
Description of the Prior Art
Display is an output device for presentation of information and has been widely used. According to the different designs, the displays can be divided into a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a light emitting diode (LED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma (PDP) displays, and so on.
General electronic device often requires an output device and an input device to display electrical signals and receive operating instructions. Conventional display can only output electrical signals for the user, as for receiving operating instructions from the user, an additional input device (such as a mouse or a keyboard) is required. However, the incorporation of multiple devices with single feature will increase the complexity of the electronic device, and it is difficult to achieve light and thin.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.